Ne retiens pas tes larmes
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Ron nous parle de la mort de son meilleur ami... Ne retiens pas tes larmes petite soeur, tu sais bien que je t'aime... Song Fic


**Ne retiens pas tes larmes…**

_**Disclamer : Les personnages sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling, la chanson « Ne retiens pas tes larmes » à Amel Bent.**_

_**Pairing : Ginny/Harry ; Hermione/Ron**_

_**POV: Ron**_

_**Dédicace: Merci à Laetitia, car c'est elle qui m'a dit « Ne retiens pas tes larmes ma petite Victoria … » l'autre soir car je venais d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Voilà, merci à toi, je t'adore. **_

… … …

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry. Mais Harry a succombé à ces nombreuses blessures hier soir dans les bras de Ginny.

_Flash-Back :_

«Avada Kedavra ! »

Voldemort est tombé sur le sol dans un bruit sec. Harry a sourit à Ginny qui arrivait en courant pour l'embrasser. Ils se sont embrassés et soudain, le Survivant est tombé à son tour. Il avait l'air très faible et il était constellé de blessures.

« Harry !

-Gin… Ginny.

-Mon amour, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Saches que je t'aime… Ne l'ou… ne l'oublies pas.

-Je le sais Harry, je t'aime aussi.

-Regarde dans ma poche s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite. »

Elle fouilla dans la poche de la robe de sorcier de Celui qui a survécu et en sortit un écrin de velours.

« Ouvres-le maintenant… »

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible. Ginny s'exécuta et découvrit deux alliances dans l'écrin.

« Elles… appar… appartenaient à mes parents… je les… ai retrouvé à… Godric's Hollow.

-Elles sont magnifiques.

-N'est ce pas ? Ginerva Molly Weasley, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

-Oh Harry… »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-Oui, Harry James Potter. Je l'accepte.

-Embrasses-moi ma belle. »

La futur Mme Harry Potter embrassa son fiancé avec amour et passion. Ils se murmurèrent un « je t'aime » et Harry appela son meilleur ami qui suivait la scène de loin :

« Ron !

-Oui, vieux ?

-Maries-nous s'il te plaît…

-Quoi ?

-Je t'en prie. Viens par ici. »

Ron s'avança vers Harry qui lui murmura :

« Je sens que je vais mourir. Fais le pour ta sœur au moins.

-D'accord. Alors, euh… Ginny approches toi de Harry s'il te plaît.

-Oui.

-Mlle Ginerva Molly Weasley, acceptes-tu de prendre Harry James Potter comme époux ?

-Par Merlin, je le veux.

-Et toi, Harry James Potter, acceptes-tu de prendre Ginerva Molly Weasley comme épouse ?

-Par Merlin, je le veux. Et de tout mon cœur.

-Par la magie ancestrale, je vous déclare, moi Ronald Bilius Weasley, mari et femme. Allez Harry, embrasses ma sœur avant que je change d'avis. »

Le jeune marié sourit et embrassa son épouse. Ron, attendri par cette scène, préféra les laisser vivre leurs derniers moments de bonheur seuls.

« Ginny, ma belle Ginny...

-Oui mon amour?

-Je vais partir, je le sens. C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé en mariage.

-Non Harry, ne me laisses pas je t'en supplie…

-Ginny, mes parents, Sirius, Neville, Luna, Dumbledore et tous les autres m'attendent là-haut… »

Ginny pleurait. Harry se força :

«Je t'aime… »

Il partit rejoindre l'au-delà. Ginny s'effondra. Elle criait :

« Réveilles-toi Harry ! On va t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste et tout ira mieux !

-Ginny…

-Ron !

-Allez viens, c'est fini… »

_**Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau  
Quelques mots sur ton piano  
C'est fini  
C'est toute une vie  
Qui s'assombrit  
**_

Elle a cru, je dirais plutôt elle a voulu croire qu'il s'était endormi. Elle m'a dit :

« Vite Ron, va chercher une couverture sinon Harry va prendre froid. »

Les larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues. Je lui ai dit :

« Non, Ginny… Harry ne… Il ne dort pas.

-Si Ron ! Regardes, Hermione est là-bas ! Hermione ! Hermione, tu as vu ? Harry a gagné, on a gagné ! »

_**Je l'ai vu dans ton regard  
J'ai senti ton désespoir  
A quoi bon  
Faire semblant  
D'y croire  
**_

Hermione m'a regardé et par un simple regard, elle a compris. Elle s'est jetée dans mes bras et a commencé à pleurer. Ginny regardait Harry en souriant et lui murmurait qu'elle l'aimait. Hermione s'accroupit à côté de Ginny et essaya de la raisonner, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Ginny, viens ma puce… C'est terminé. Harry ne dort pas…

-Si, il dort !

-Non, et tu le sais très bien !

-Oui, mais… Tu as vu ? Je m'appelle Mme Ginny Potter maintenant !

-Toutes mes félicitations…

-Merci.

-Viens, Harry est…

-Mort, je sais mais… »

Ma petite sœur éclata en sanglots dans les bras de ma fiancée.

**  
_Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisses aller ton chagrin  
C'est une page qui se tourne  
Et tu n'y peux rien_**

Une page se tourne… Oui, une nouvelle ère commence. Une ère sans Voldemort mais aussi sans le survivant.

_**Une retiens pas tes larmes  
Pleurer ça fait du bien  
Et si tu as de la peine  
Tu sais que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin  
**_

Je m'approche de ma petite sœur, la prends dans mes bras, sans oublier Hermione et lui caresse ses cheveux aussi flamboyants que les miens. Je lui murmure que je l'aime et que nous serons près d'elle toute sa vie.

_**  
Tu t'accroches à ton passé  
Comme si tout s'était figé  
Aujourd'hui  
Il faut s'aider  
Abandonner  
La douleur qui s'installe  
Cette absence qui fait si mal  
N'aie pas peur  
Écoutes ton cœur  
**_

Tu ne parvins pas à calmer ton chagrin. Toi ma petite sœur que j'ai tant protégé et aimé. Je serais là toute ma vie pour toi. Ne l'oublies jamais : Hermione, tes amis, notre famille et moi t'aimons plus que tout ma chérie.

_**Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisse aller ton chagrin  
Si tu as de la peine  
Souviens-toi que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin.**_

_Fin du Flash-Back._

« Ron ?

-Oui, mon amour ?

-C'est l'heure.

-J'arrive. »

Je me dirige vers Hermione, qui se blottit dans mes bras et nous sortons. La brise qui souffle dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow est chaude. Nous avançons vers Ginny, qui pleure à côté du corps de mon meilleur ami, déposé sur une stèle de marbre. Un petit homme, les cheveux en épi, vêtu d'une simple robe noire s'était levé et se tenait à présent devant le corps de Harry. Je remarquai que c'était cet homme qui avait célébré l'enterrement de Dumbledore. La cérémonie se passa dans les pleurs de ma sœur, de ma fiancée, de ma mère, des mes belles-sœurs et dans les miens. Je peux vous dire que c'est plus que difficile de voir votre petite-sœur pleurer sur le corps inerte de votre meilleur ami. Là encore, je ne pus réprimer un sanglot. Toute l'assemblée pleurait et remerciait le survivant. D'ailleurs, Ginny, Hermione et moi fûmes prier d'aller déposer une rose sur le corps de Harry. Nous restâmes un moment à pleurer devant lui et je me dirigeai vers l'estrade pour faire un bref discours :

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous pleurons tous la mort du plus jeune des grands sorciers, j'ai nommé Harry James Potter. Il est mort il y a deux jours à l'âge de 21 ans dans les bras de ma petite-sœur Ginerva Potter-Weasley, alors qu'il venait de la prendre pour épouse. Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment de circonstances, mais je voudrais vous le dire. Si mon vieux Harry me voyait à pleurer comme une fillette, il se fouterait de moi. »

L'assemblée sourit à mes paroles. Je continuai :

« Je ne veux pas potasser cent ans mais je prie Merlin et ceux qui nous ont quittés pour qu'ils veillent bien sur son sommeil éternel. Je voudrais dire aussi que j'aimais Harry comme un frère et le voir partir ainsi a le même effet sur moi que si je perdais Bill, Fred ou même Percy. Harry, si tu m'entends, saches que je t'aime vieux et que je te remercie d'avoir été mon ami, de 'avoir supporter depuis 10 ans maintenant et d'avoir battu Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom car, grâce à toi, je vais être papa. Le papa d'un petit Harry qui pointera le bout de son nez dans quelques mois et que j'aime déjà. Merci pour tout Harry. »

L'assemblée m'applaudit et je retournai à ma place tandis que l'enterrement se poursuivait…

FIN

**Voilà, ma première song fic dramatique. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un peu pleuré en la relisant. J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une review pour me le dire. Merci, bisous.**

**Mione des Maraudeurs.**


End file.
